


【仏英】以爱之名

by qm_aq



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qm_aq/pseuds/qm_aq
Relationships: Dover - Relationship, England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【仏英】以爱之名

“波诺弗瓦先生，我最后一次警告你，你最好离我远一些，不然我立刻报警。”

保持着最后的绅士风度的亚瑟晃了晃手机，解锁的屏幕上清楚地显示着不太友好的号码，法国人抓了抓自然卷曲的头发，最终叹了一口气。

“哥哥我确实很喜欢你，你也喜欢哥哥我，不考虑一下和我正式交往的问题吗？”

“不考虑，请你收起自以为是的善意，你做的一切只会感动你自己，我对自恋的你从来没动过心，以前不会，以后也不会。”

亚瑟一秒回绝了弗朗西斯的请求，转过身潇洒地大步离开了刚刚站的位置，对方没有追上来，这正合了他的意。在走进无人的小巷时亚瑟膝盖一软，之后便是张开嘴也无法发出的声音的无助呐喊。

他的生活简直糟糕透了。

接下来的日子正如亚瑟警告的那样，弗朗西斯再也没有出现，他再也不用当心开门后见到厌恶的人，或者行走在路上时被艳俗的香水味打断，一切都像计划的那样进行着，他感到非常惬意。

然而某天下午茶时间时他不小心将食盐当成砂糖放在了杯子里，诡异的味道顺着食道滑了下去，委屈感铺天盖地瞬间涌了上来，霸道得像要冲破五脏六腑。亚瑟第一次知道咳嗽能咳出如此多的泪水，几乎打湿了他整张脸和鬓角，甚至还有衬衫的袖口。

亚瑟不知道为什么他的情绪会突然崩溃，稍微平静后小心翼翼地拾起了地上的碎片。这只白色茶杯跟着他差不多有五年的时间了，这是漫步在巴黎街头时偶然在转角处的一家玻璃制品店里买到的，亚瑟还记得挂在屋檐下面的风铃发出的清脆的声音，还有午后的阳光斜照进壁橱时五光十色的模样，戴着茶色贝雷帽的法国向导从钱夹中掏出了一张纸币时不忘对营业员吹了一声口哨，亚瑟狠狠瞪了他一眼后自己付了钱，然后将包好的杯子小心翼翼地放进了自己的背包里，这只杯子取代了旧的那只，几乎陪伴了五年里的每一场下午茶时间。嗜茶如命的他曾想过带着它一起进入坟墓，但是这只印着紫色香根鸢尾花的茶杯已经碎成了齑粉，再也粘合不起来了。亚瑟突然改了注意，他不想躺在棺材中绝望地看着一尘不变的头顶，顺着泰晤士河或者或者北海看看沿途的风景似乎更浪漫，不过他还有时间考虑哪个当时更舒服一些，不着急现在就做下决定。

刚刚收拾完毕时门铃响了，脑海里立刻闪过了一个人的脸。顺着猫眼窥探时发现访客除了金色的头发符合设想外，其他条件完全不符合他的预期。虽然有些道不明的失落感，亚瑟还是开了门。

“亚瑟先生，我做了一些枫糖松饼，可以和您一起喝下午茶吗？”

邻居家的孩子马修小声询问到，手中捧着的散发着热气的金色松饼发出了香味，十分诱人。亚瑟毫不犹豫地做了个『请进』的手势，然后从碗柜中挑选了两个新的杯子，重新烧了水后和一盘刚切的水果一起端上了桌。有人陪伴后亚瑟的嘴角扬起了连他自己也没察觉到的弧度，轻松地和马修聊起了日常生活的琐事。

“亚瑟先生，我能再提一个任性的要求吗？”在下午茶时间快结束时马修询问到。

“好。”亚瑟从不忍心拒绝对方，所以点了点头。

“我哥哥今晚回来，我家的天然气在做完松饼后出了些问题没法开火，可以在您家做一顿饭吗，我来做就好，当做借用厨房的报酬。”马修问到。

阿尔弗雷德要回来？亚瑟想起那个美国青年眉心皱了几分。阿尔弗雷德和马修算是他看着长大的孩子，才开始二人的性格如出一辙，都是可爱的天使，所以不算喜欢小孩子的亚瑟才会让他俩进家门，后来不知道阿尔弗雷德受了什么刺激，在成年之后说着“我要成为世界的HERO”后立刻去了其他地方，平时连电话也不给打一个。虽然不知道为什么对方要突然回来，亚瑟还是想见一见他，所以答应了马修的请求。

当夜幕降临之时，风风火火的美国人带着无比聒噪的声音闯进了他的家门，同时还有大大小小的包裹。

“你准备在我家开店铺卖东西吗。”亚瑟有些嫌弃地问道。

“这些是我在路上遇到提诺时他让我转交给你的，本hero也很好奇你怎么这么能买。”阿尔弗雷德将最后一个包裹搬进了亚瑟家，正在擦汗时只见一个黑色的东西朝他的脸上糊来，顺手接过后发现是一瓶冰镇好的可乐。

“平时少喝这种东西，但是这是作为报酬给你的，我可以当没看到。”

在阿尔弗雷德爽朗的笑声中亚瑟随手翻看着他带来的东西，收件人确实填的是他的名字，然而寄件人来自世界各地，甚至还有两张盖着塞舌尔和西兰公国邮戳的明信片。亚瑟想说点什么，刚刚准备发声时手腕一把被人攥住了，之后就被按在了沙发上，身边坐着的是一脸紧张的马修。

“hero我发现了本田君寄来的好东西，一起看看吧。”阿尔弗雷德将碟片迅速塞到了放映机中，然后迅速坐到了另一边。亚瑟忘了那天晚上他们看了什么，只记得耳边发出的尖叫声让他头疼了好几天，等到完全缓过来时他家的客厅已经被陆续塞了一堆奇奇怪怪的东西，不知道要多久才能拆完。清点完所有东西后发现全是他认识的人寄的，唯独缺失了那人的东西，亚瑟咬了咬下唇，送走了隔壁的两兄弟。

亚瑟以为自己家终于能清静下来了，没想到新的麻烦又来了。最近总有西班牙人骑着自行车在他家门口放下几袋带着露水的新鲜番茄，还有假装成路过的遛鸟群众的德意志人蹲在他们门口张望着，被发现后干脆掏出了吉他撕心裂肺唱了起来，亚瑟果断锁紧了窗子，然后打开了CD机。

自己还剩多长时间呢？亚瑟在仔细思索后一直无法得到准确答案，可能闭上眼后也等不到明天的下午茶，也可能还得继续吃堆积如山的番茄，辗转反侧许久后亚瑟立刻坐了起来，披上了外套出了门。

他已经很长时间没有过正儿八经的夜生活了，但是还记得路怎么走，隐藏在soho街道的地下室中有许多家没有招牌的酒吧，亚瑟轻车熟路地推开了其中一家的门，然后径直走向了吧台。

“一杯highland fling。”亚瑟冲着正在擦拭桌子的调酒师说到。

“小亚瑟你以前来这里从不点酒精类的饮料，不过这次哥哥我请客。”拥有着金色头发的调酒师给了亚瑟一个飞wen，然后在杯子中放了四块冰块，之后摇动起了手臂，仿佛在进行一支没有舞伴的交际舞。

亚瑟确实不常在外面喝酒，他知道自己醉酒后的德行，第一次喝醉后时对一个陌生人突然表白，第二次拉着那位不算陌生的人做了许多在他认知外的疯狂的事。

亚瑟从不对别人说他的嗜好，总以绅士自称的他不仅喜欢喝红茶，有着一半海盗血统的他其实更爱比阳光还浓烈的威士忌，打心眼喜欢这种生命力更耀眼的能量。

弗朗西斯说得没错，他俩是相互喜欢着的，关于这点双方都觉得自己陷得更深，他无法驯服对方，对方也不愿低下头颅，在争执过程中亚瑟喋喋不休地吼出了积累多时的愤慨，之后就是摔碎所有面具后不顾一切的撕心裂肺哭号。他要死了，即将消逝在最绚丽的年纪中，他本该有着无限的可能和美满的未来，却被一纸诊断书提前宣告了即将进入到人生电影最后的职员表，以至于扭打到一起后还紧紧掐着对方的手臂和脖颈，恶狠狠地啃噬着互不相饶的chun瓣，然后一起在吧台后沉沦。这辈子他因为性格问题留下许多遗憾，弗朗西斯一直在背后默默帮他挽回，所以他决定勇敢一次在爱面前选择沉沦。这次放纵的欢愉是不计后果的，亚瑟觉得他现在就是飞蛾，一头陷进了弗朗西斯的生命之火里，最终燃尽了自己。亚瑟挣扎着揽上了弗朗西斯的肩头，在厮磨过程中吐露出了最后的心愿。

“拜托了。”

弗朗西斯举起了手臂，像在风中独自起舞，缠在脖子上的围巾不断拍打着他的脸颊，又像给他轻轻擦拭着眼角的湿润，完毕后将一束白菊抛入了眼前的海峡中，被等候已久的浪接住了，捧着它向天际的方向奔腾而去，最后化作了海中的一粒尘埃，一头扎进了看不到的领悟。这时安东尼奥立刻搂住了弗朗西斯的腰，将他拖到了吉尔伯特的车后排系好了安全带，这才稍微放下了心。

“你打算怎么做，我们可以陪你。”安东尼奥在弗朗西斯身边坐好，带着担忧的语气问道。

“对面就是哥哥我的故乡，没想到小亚瑟愿意回到来这里看看。”弗朗西斯笑得无比灿烂，仿佛刚刚经历了世上最幸福的事情。

“如果你需要我们……”

“哥哥我当然需要你们。”弗朗西斯温柔地打断了安东尼奥的话，然后补充道：

“我需要你们陪我一起看着伦敦的变化，等到时间到的时候要亲口对小亚瑟说他没见过的东西，在这方面他绝对赢不了哥哥我的。”弗朗西斯诚恳地说到。

  
  
END.


End file.
